Coral's New King
A Coralpool shipping story. :) Chapter One Whirlpool sat in his study, copying a new scroll. He had narrowly survived the eels and was now writing a story about his experience. He reached over the table and dipped his claws in his little ink pot. The summer palace was under intensive repairs. The skywings had really done a number on it. With a clink of pearls, Queen Coral landed on the pavilion level. "Whirlpool, may I speak to you?" She shifted her wings awkwardly. Anemone rolled her eyes, annoyed. Whirlpool rolled up his scroll. "Of course, your majesty." he said in his oozy voice. She launched off the platform with Whirlpool following her. Anemone and Auklet dragged behind her, slower flyers than their mother. They landed in a chamber apart from the other tunnels. Coral unlatched Anemone and Auklet's harnesses. "Take your sister and wait outside this chamber. Me and Whirlpool need to speak in private." Anemone grumbled. "Yes, mother." She crawled out of the room and sat outside with Auklet. Coral smiled at Whirlpool. "Well, now that we're alone, let's get down to business." Whirlpool sat down. "Yes, Coral. What did you want to talk to me about?" Coral circled him. "You know Gill has been dead for some time now, correct?" Whirlpool gave her a confused look. "Yes." She sat down next to him and put her wing around him. "And I only have three living heirs. That's not enough for a successful queen." Whirlpool backed up a few steps. "Coral, what are you saying?" She took a long step forward and brushed his snout with her own. "Whirlpool, I want you to be my king." Chapter Two Confusion flooded Whirlpool's mind. "Your... king?" Coral's glowing scales blushed. "Yes. I want you to be my mate." Anemone, who was listening form outside the room, nearly vomited. Auklet looked up at her. "Are you ok, sister." Her voice was still squeaky, but she could speak without a lisp. Anemone was about to respond when Coral and Whirlpool flew out of the cave. Coral latched Anemone and Auklet's harnesses again. "Come girls. Mommy's getting married!" she said excitedly. Auklet wagged her tail slowly. "I'm gonna have a daddy?" Coral smiled at her. "Yes, Auklet. Meet your new daddy, Whirlpool." Auklet put her little talon on Whirlpool's claw. "I like him!" Anemone gave Coral an angry glare. "Well I'' don't! Mom, how can you get married, and to ''him!" "Anemone, that's not for my daughter to decide." she hissed. She pointed at Moray, who was walking past. "Moray, alert Tsunami and her friends that I'm getting married." Moray's face lit up. "You are? Oh, your majesty, I must know who your future spouse is!" "Not now, Moray. You'll find out soon. " she said with a purr in her voice. Moray nodded and left for the jade mountain academy. Coral and Whirlpool separated to get ready for the wedding. Once Tsunami arrived, Coral took her, Anemone, and Auklet to the fanciest dress shop in the kingdom, where only the most lavishly decorated dresses were sold. A short turquoise dragon greeted them as they walked in. "Hello, your majesty. And princesses. Can I help you with anything?" Coral shook her head. "Just browsing is all. If we need anything, we'll be sure to call." The dragon nodded and flew off. Coral and her daughters browsed the seemingly endless racks of dresses. Coral found a beautiful, emerald green dress lined with tiny peridots for Tsunami, a diamond-lined, sapphire colored dress covered in ruffles and blue silk for Anemone, and a cute, sapphire blue dress lined with shimmering silk for Auklet. The three princesses admired their dresses as Coral browsed for hers. She looked through the rack of the most expensive dresses in the store. She shuffled through the dresses, stopping at a long white dress, covered in shining silk. Diamonds lined the chest piece and pearls were blended in along the sides of the dress. Coral slipped into the dress, admiring herself in the mirror. Tsunami walked up to her, still wearing her dress. "It looks nice, mom. But what's all this for?" Coral sat down on a velvet cushion. "I was waiting to tell you, but... I'm getting married. You're going to have a father." Tsunami's heart sped up. "You are?! That's great news! Who is it?" Coral smiled at her daughter. "Well, I thought he'd marry you. But I just realized that I love him. I'll be marrying Whirlpool, dear." Tsunami's excitement turned to fear and confusion. "What?! Whirlpool?! Why him?" "I thought I'd never get over Gill. But I only just realized that I love Whirlpool." Tsunami just backed away. She walked over to Anemone and whispered in her ear. "I think mom's lost it." Anemone struggled with her dress a bit. "You think?" Chapter Three Meanwhile, on the other side of the kingdom, Whirlpool was being fitted for his suit of armor. The tailor was measuring Whirlpool with several measuring tapes. He then flew off to the back room and brought back two diamond lined gold shoulder plates. He put them on Whirlpool's shoulders, strapping them in place with thin leather straps. He then left again, this time returning with a long black cape, tying it loosely around his neck. He then gave Whirlpool a pair of dark brown leather gloves and he slipped them on and looked at himself in the mirror. He admired himself in the mirror, turning to look from a different angle. "Not bad." After leaving the tailor, he returned to the palace, where he was met with a crowd of cheering dragons. One ran forward. "Whirlpool, Whirlpool! Is it true you're marrying Coral?" Another followed. "When is the wedding" Several more followed. "Are you planning on having dragonets?" "Who will be the new scribe?" "What do the princesses think?" Coral pulled herself from a pool behind him. "Alright, alright. Let's not kill him with questions." The group of dragons dispersed as Coral approached Whirlpool. "Hello Whirlpool. I expect things are going well with the wedding preparations?" Whirlpool nuzzled her. "Yes, everything is going well, my darling." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. He then smiled and flew up to the scroll level of the pavilion. Tsunami gave his silhouette a disgusted look. "Mom, I need to talk to Whirlpool. Alone." Coral nodded and Tsunami flew after him. On the scroll level, Whirlpool continued copying his scroll as Tsunami landed on the platform. She walked up behind him. "Whirlpool, I don't know what you're planning, but you are going to stop!" Whirlpool turned to her. "Oh I'm not planning anything, Tsunami. Or should I call you daughter?" Tsunami cringed at his words. "You can't marry my mother! There has to be another way!" Whirlpool thought for a moment. "No. There's no other way. I love Coral and she loves me. We're going to get married, Tsunami." Tsunami began to get frantic. "But what if I'' marry you? Then will you leave her alone?" Whirlpool raised a claw in thought. "Hmmm... No." Chapter Four Tsunami, defeated, retreated back to her mother's side. ''Why? Why him? she thought as guilt and regret welled in her heart. Coral flew off to continue preparations for the wedding in a few days. The deep palace would be a perfect place to have the ceremony. She picked an area near the front of the palace and had her servants set up an arch. She had white sea plants placed near the arch and had ribbons woven into it. A few days later, the wedding was about to start. Coral was in her room getting ready, along with her daughters. Whirlpool was in a separate room on the other side of the palace. He was dressed and then began his walk down the path to the arch, where Shark waited. The select few dragons Coral invited began to take their places in neat rows. Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet all stood on one side of the arch, along with Moray, who was wearing a sparkling blue dress. Coral began her walk down the pathway toward the arch, white dress churned by the currents. She wasn't wearing her usual pearls, replacing them with an intricate sapphire necklace. Prince Turtle walked up the path carrying a cushion with two rings on it. He brought them up to Shark and then stood next to his sisters. Shark flickered his photophores. "Today we are here in respect for a royal couple, the marriage of Queen Coral and King Whirlpool. Coral, do you take Whirlpool as you lawfully wedded husband?" Coral blushed. "I do." Shark turned his attention to Whirlpool. "Do you, Whirlpool, take Coral as your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." Whirlpool smiled at his new bride. Tsunami could have sworn she saw a look in Whirlpool's eye. Something she just couldn't shake. "And with the power of the queen, I now pronounce you dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the bride." Shark closed the little book in his talons. Whirlpool leaned in and kissed Coral. He was a king at last. Chapter Five Two months later... Coral and Whirlpool sat on a rocky ledge overlooking the sea, discussing what to do in their kingdom. "And if we can get the commoners to get along, we can keep peace in the kingdom." Whirlpool said. "And maybe we could-" "Whirlpool." Coral interrupted. "Yes? What is it, Coral?" She pulled herself up and whispered in his ear. "I'm with eggs." Whirlpool's eyes widened. "Really?" Coral sat up. "Yes, Whirlpool! We're going to be a family!" "Coral, that's great news! How should we tell Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet?" Coral stretched her wings. "Let's make it a surprise. Don't tell them yet." Whirlpool nodded and they went inside for the night. Auklet and Anemone were playing near the entrance. Coral and Whirlpool came up out of the pool and onto the sandstone floor. Auklet saw them and ran into Coral's arms. "Mommy! Mommy! Me and Anemone found a crab!" she said holding up a small red crab. Anemone stood up. "What are you doing in here anyway. I thought you and Whirlpool like to sleep outside?" Coral and Whirlpool smiled at each other. "Well, it wouldn't be good on me in my current condition." Coral said. Fear entered Anemone's voice. "Why? What happened? Are you sick? Did he do something to you? So help me Whirlpool, I'll-" "Anemone, it's ok," Coral reassured. "We were going to wait to tell you and your sisters, but... I'm with eggs. You're going to have new siblings." Anemone jumped back. "What?! You... Him... Why?!" Tsunami jumped down off a platform. "You... and Whirlpool... are having eggs?!" she said, disgusted. Auklet jumped up and down. "Yay! I'm gonna have a new little sister!" Coral smiled. "Yes, Auklet. Maybe you'll get a little brother too." Auklet was shaking with excitement. "Yay! New siblings! Baby dragons are so cute! I'm gonna be the best big sister ever!" Whirlpool smiled at his stepdaughter. Hard to believe I wanted to marry you. he thought. Chapter Six One year later... Four female eggs, one deep blue, one lime green, one jade green, and one a shimmering silver. The two proud parents stood off to the side of the nest. The three princesses, Tsunami, Anemone, and Auklet, watched from next to their mother. In the deep palace hatchery, time seemed to go slower as the eggs wiggled and cracked in their nest. The dark blue dragonet hatched first. She scrambled out of her eggshell and tumbled into the nest. Coral nuzzled her. "You will be Princess Rainstorm." The jade egg hatched next. The dragonet kicked a hole in her egg and jumped out. Her pale blue stripes flashed dimly. Whirlpool looked at her proudly. "I'll call you Princess Cyclone." The lime green and silver eggs hatched at the same time. The eggs bumped into each other and the dragonet's tumbled out onto each other. The silver dragonet flashed her white stripes and the green dragonet flashed her black stripes. Coral scooped up the silver dragonet. "Your name is Princess Waterspout, little one." The dragonet squealed, letting out a stream of bubbles. Whirlpool struggled to pick up the squirming green dragonet. "I'll name you Princess Flood." WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Romance)